


The Mystic Dance

by aquaunderlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff, Hinata is a dancer and no one can prove me otherwise, Hugs, I love hugs and kisses, I miss Italy so here we go, M/M, They are soulmates and are in love for eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaunderlight/pseuds/aquaunderlight
Summary: With Shoyo, everything becomes infinite more times magical than it usually is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Mystic Dance

**Author's Note:**

> songs:  
> Kecharitomene, The Mummers' Dance, The Mystic's Dream - Loreena McKennitt

What Tobio came to learn after staying for quite some time in Italy, other than absolutely falling in love with the country, is that when summer comes around everything becomes even more vibrant. And somehow he loves it so much that when his next summer in Italy happens he can’t stop jumping from joy.

Tobio, a full-fledged winter person, jumping from joy when summer comes around. He is quite bewildered but everything is filled with warmth and laughter and he doesn’t care.

Maybe he knows the reason why he jumps from joy. It reminds him of a certain someone.

Well, Brazil isn’t exactly the place you think of when winter comes to mind. The blue and transparent sea is probably the only thing that comes close to Tobio’s color pallet.

But in Italy when summer rolls around, everywhere he goes he sees Shoyo.

The oranges, yellows, terracotta, and red melding together, making the cities look like gold jewelry on earth. The vibrant green nature filling every place and city with its life just adds to the atmosphere.

He prefers the olives threes by the sea the most. Their curved tree root reminds him of life and how it is full of uncertainty and different routes and options. It calms him down every time he feels tired. When he looks at it he can’t help but think how no matter how curved the root of the olive tree is, that is what made the left and the final product what they are, a perfect olive. That one perfect olive made it through its long journey and became one irreplaceable olive.

The same way Shoyo and he became what they are today. It makes him proud and because of it a soft smile always finds its way to be spread across his face. And after some time it just became his habit to stare at every possible olive three he stumbles upon.

❈

In Italy, people are lively, like extremely lively, especially when summer comes around. They just love contact and in summer when cities are also packed with tourists, restaurants and pubs are being filled to the brim.

Activities such as music performances and nightlife just filled space with never-ending chatter, laughter, and music at first overwhelmed Tobio.

In his first year of playing in Italy, one night when he was coming back from his practice he stumbled upon one majestic olive tree. He stopped in his tracks and just stared at the three in awe. He didn’t even notice a hand on his shoulder shaking him a bit. Only a moment after he became aware of the other person’s presence beside his. Turning around to look at who it was he recognized his new teammate.

With a huge smile his teammate, named Efisio, just tugged his shirt and invited him to join him and his friends for dinner near the river. Feeling it might be rude to decline, given that they just recently became teammates, he accepted the offer. What he didn’t expect from that encounter is that from that day onwards he would start to enjoy Rome’s summer nights like no other.

Since that dinner, he and Efisio became buddies, even if it meant that Efisio was the one to drag Tobio around the city, Tobio eventually gave in.

No one can win against a jolly and energy-filled Italian man. Every day before practice they would look for nice restaurants and pubs so they could invite their teammates and friends to hang out. That was also a good way to get to know the city better since he wants to be a good guide when his friends come and visit this beautiful place. He wants to be good for Shoyo as much as Shoyo was to him.

All that noise and liveliness is so very much comforting. By the time he falls asleep, it all feels like a whisper. He likes to think that it is Shoyo who is whispering in his ear.

One thing he also finds fascinating in Italy is how well new and old are mixed. Well more than mixed, is like old never left. The old nourishes the new. It’s just like Shoyo, ever-changing but never forgetting his start, his beginnings. 

❈

It’s his third summer when he decides it's this turn to invite his lover to spend time with him in Italy. He is quite confident in his Italian now, Efisio even saying that he picked up Italian mannerisms.

Shoyo always made their trips and stay in Brazil magical, Now it’s his turn to spoil the other to his heart’s content.

❈

“TOOBIOO,” as the most beautiful song ringing through the wind he hears the voice that could only belong to one person.

“Sho-,” before he could even finish turning around the other man was already in his arms, his bubbly laughter filling the air, hugging him tightly.

For a few moments, they just stood there, hugging and taking in the presence of each other.

He was the first one to pull away, taking a step back to admire the sight before him. Dear Lord help him, Brazil is like a holy land for Shoyo. Each time he comes back, he shines even more. A real feast for the eyes. It’s not a surprise when people stop on their tracks to take a look. He can’t blame them his lover could pass for divinity.

“Hey,” an all so familiar voice pulled him out of the trance,” earth to Tobio, do I captivate you that much?” added cheekily Shoyo at the end fully aware of his effect.

“Yeah.”

“Ooh,” he was blushing red now.

“That shouldn’t be much of a surprise.”

“It just makes me happy, but I’m the same.”

It’s one thing he thinks will never change between them, and that is the fact that they can always make the other blush like it was their first time together.

Taking Shoyo into his embrace again he kissed his forehead. Looking softly at the other as he caressed his cheek, he said,

“Welcome home Sho, I missed you.”

Melting into the touch and kissing Tobio inside the palm, Shoyo replied with the same tenderness in his voice.

“I’m back Tobio, I missed you too.

“Now hop in and shall we go and have some fun,” he said while packing Shoyo’s luggage into the car trunk.

“Wow, what confidence you have. You think you can beat me as a better guide?”

Closing the door of his driver's seat he said with a smirk,” You are in for a ride.”

“Bring it on, let's see what you got.”

❈

After a few days in Rome, he knew he was right all along, Shoyo just goes so well with Italy and its people. It’s no surprise when all of his friends and colleagues

just completely fell over heels for Shoyo. Already bright and magical nights now just felt transcendental.

Shoyo just brings life everywhere he goes. Efisio and his friends even complained about why he didn't bring his boyfriend to Italy sooner since Shoyo is the best drinking buddy they ever had.

In those few days, he introduced the magical city of Rome to Shoyo, whom he knew would love every corner of this powerful city. But what made him all proud of himself was the compliments that he got from Shoyo when they were in Colosseum as he was being Shoyos Italian to Japanese translator. Learning another language never felt that good before.

❈

Since they both get up early he decided one day to introduce Shoyo to the local market where he shops. In less than an hour, Shoyo became a hit among all the nonnas, and it’s just an adorable sight to see.

“Those grannies are so cute but Tobio,” he couldn’t stop laughing” I can’t believe they gave a nickname,” he was practically losing his breath,

“Oh god,” he could just shake his head while blushing.

“To think that your nickname would be ''blue puppy”. How did it happen Yamayama?” He asked while wiping away his tears from laughing.

“They saw me staring at an olive tree,” he said with the utmost serious expression.

“Now I’m _invested_ in this story, King of puppies.”

He doesn’t know _how they_ managed to get to their apartment, because the rest of their walk home must have looked like a circus show. Two young men in their twenties losing their minds laughing, tripping over their feet, and making all kinds of sounds over the story of how Tobio became the local “olive trees guy” who is popular among all age groups, especially nonnas.

“Tobio, this, this settles it.”

Still catching his breath from laughing after entering the apartment he said,” Settles what?”

“You are the cuter one, I lose.”

“And who says that.”

Then sending him this cheeky, no more seductive, over the shoulder glance Shoyo said,

“ Me.”

“Ohh you little come here,” taking the other into his arms he was swirling them around the apartment while he was kissing every inch of his lover’s neck.

“That tickles Tobiooo, stop it,” said Shoyo between his small fits of laughter, clearly enjoying it.

“No,” he replied while continuing his attack of kisses. 

“Asshole, I’ll forgive you this time if you agree to cuddle.”

“How can I refuse that.”

Taking them to the couch, they made themselves comfortable turning on some morning movie they stumbled upon. Then after a few minutes, it clicked, he realized.

“Shoo?”

Continuing to pet his head the latter didn’t turn his eyes from the screen.

“Hmm.”

“Am I always the small spoon when we are cuddling?”

“Just realized that?”

He just nodded, dumbfounded by this most recent discovery.

Letting out a few chuckles Shoyo kissed the top of his head, “Well, you are the cuter one.”

❈

It wouldn’t be them if they didn’t play volleyball on their vacation _at least_ once.

After Rome, they traveled north to the beautiful small town of Cervo, which had, like all places in Italy, this special and mystical feel to them.

They went to the beach every day to play beach volleyball with the locals who Shoyo befriended the first day they came to this relaxing place.

One day when they were packing their things to call it a day and to eat dinner somewhere, a girl they were playing against and her friends invited them to a dance party in the city center.

Ready to politely decline the invitation since he can’t dance even if his life depended on it before he could open his mouth Shoyo already agreed and was high fiving the girls as thanks for the invitation.

“Shoyo, since when did you learn how to dance?”

“Did I forget to tell you,” he scratched his orange hair a bit,” Well it was meant to be a surprise, either way, be prepared for amazement.”

“Are you sure you are some kind of mystical spirit who conquers everything as they grow with age.”

“Who knows, maybe.”

 _“_ _And grows more and more daring as he grows older,”_ Tobio thought to himself. Then turning around to look at the open sea he thought, “ _I am so lucky to have him.”_

“Tobio, what are you doing, staring so dramatically at the sea, our dinner is waiting for us.”

Catching up with his love, he said,

“ Just thanking the universe for having me meet you.”

A faint blush started to spread across his stunning tanned skin, “You are soo corny sometimes,” he said while pushing him slightly.

“And you love it.”

“100%.”

Taking the other’s hand into his own and kissing it, he proudly said,” My win this time sweetheart.”

❈

Two days later the dance party came along. Wearing a loose shirt without sleeves, loose shorts, and espadrilles all wite which complemented his tanned skin perfectly, Shoyo looked ready and stunning.

Never having much of an ability to tan, Tobio always gravitates towards more cold tones, but ever since meeting Shoyo, orange never left his color scheme. And to everyone’s surprise, it kinda suits him.

Wearing an all navy blue combination he matched his boyfriend's outfit but with two differences. His orange espadrilles and summer shirt.

Feeling a stare on him from Shoyo when they were walking towards the center he spoke,” Do I look okay?”

“You look beautiful Tobio, as always ” then he felt a pair of soft lips on his, kissing him gently.

They kissed tenderly for a few minutes, cupping each other's faces under the starry sky, in the small and quiet street of the old town.

He always felt like this with Shoyo, felt like life became a hundred, no, infinite more times magical than it usually is. Shoyo is like a supernova that makes his world infinitely brighter. And every kiss, touch, glance, net, or just anything they share he feels love and just love.

Bumping their foreheads together, Shoyo kissed his cheek and said,” Let’s continue this later, now, I have a dance floor to destroy.”

“Your wish is my command, dance master.”

❈

The girls who invited them had waited for their arrival. Their friends and they reserved a place in the restaurant that was looking directly at the stage. Girls explained that the winner of the dance-off wins a free meal for the night.

When Shoyo's turn came he confidently turned and winked as he walked towards the stage.

“Your boyfriend seems quite confident, think he can win?” asked the girl.

“This is the first time I will be seeing him dance so I’m excited, but I'm sure that won’t be a problem for him.”

 _“_ _I see, a pair of confident boyfriends,”_ the girl smiled to herself.

“Well good luck guys.”

He smiled back at her but then he heard the music start. His concentration at his maximum as he looked at the stage.

As soon as the sound of the first note broke through the air Shoyo’s movements became one with the flow of the song. He could hear the spectator gasp as they watched him move gracefully through the air. He danced something similar to modern dance and traditional dance.

The music felt old, but also modern, traditional, but also not. It was a mystical sight to witness.

The music and the dancer were one.

He felt a lump in his throat, Shoyo is magnificent.

Every move, no matter how fast or slow it is, was filled with so much precision and control that it felt like he was putting a spell on his spectators. What a power he has, no one was looking at anything else but Shoyo.

With every move, it looked like the sage was melting, and as he continued to speed up his movements moving towards the climax of the song. Completely letting the music take over him, their eyes met, and once again he saw that mystical gaze from Shoyo. And once again he is reminded that the distance between them is always near, that they are always close to one another.

The last part of the song felt like a letter to him, a love letter filled only with three words.

_“_ _I love you.”_

Their hearts, forever longing for each other, only will ever feel till the end of time, love for one another.

When the music ended and Shoyo stopped dancing, a thunder of applause filled the center of the Cervo. What a star he is.

Humbly thanking everyone for their kindness he made his way towards Tobio.

Smiling, they exchanged one quick kiss before Shoyo breathlessly sat down.

“Looks like we’ve got free dinner tonight!”

“You are a dance master, huh.”

“Surprised,” said the dancer while drinking water.

“Not really, never had a doubt. More than that, it was breathtaking.”

Extending his hand across the table, Shoyo took Tobio’s hand into his and kissed him, “Thank you.”

“And to answer your performance, I love you too Shoyo. I love you more than anyone.”

“Geez Tobio you really know how to make me blush,” said Shoyo shyly.

“You are one to talk, you almost had me bawling my eyes out here by the end of your performance.”

Ahh, that song like laughter again filled the air,” Sorry.”

“Umm, I will consider forgiving you but only under one condition.”

“And that might be?”

“Only if you are willing to continue this dance with me tonight, and the other night and all the upcoming nights.”

“I think that is just what I wanted.”

❈

That night and all the nights and days to come they melted into each other, their breaths becoming one, their beings forever mystically dancing with one another.

Like the birds in flights that dance leads to home, and home they find in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the work, hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you :)  
> You can find me on twt @aquaunderlight


End file.
